Ways We Love
by Megaira
Summary: Series of One-Shots involving Beast Boy and Raven during various stages of their relationship. Theme 11: 33%, "My perspective is different now."
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** I'm back! Keep up with me on Tumblr, link in profile, to find works in progress, randomness, side notes, and everything in between.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt: #1 – Introduction**

There were many times Beast Boy was thankful for the brotherly advice Robin and Cyborg willingly offered.

"What do you mean you haven't defined the relationship?"

Other times, he wished they would just shut up and let him eat his tofu chicken salad sandwich in peace. The changeling lowered his head and shrugged his shoulders, nibbling on the crust of his sandwich.

"Well?" Robin asked. He stood on the other side of the counter, his arms crossed and masked stretched with his arching eyebrow.

"What is there to define?" Beast Boy mumbled. "I like her. She likes me. We talk. We go out together. We have fun. We make ou-"

"Ah, no!" Cyborg stopped him with a firm grimace. "Don't need all the nitty-gritty details."

"Dude," Beast Boy started, setting his sandwich back on the place. "What did you expect we would do?"

"Don't know, don't care, don't need to ask."

Beast Boy blinked. "So, why are we having this conversation?"

"Because defining the relationship is essential."

"It is?"

"Absolutely." Robin nodded seriously.

"And why is that?"

"Well," Robin started. "It sets the terms and expectations of the relationship."

"So, you are telling me I should have sat down with Raven on our first date and listed the terms and conditions of this..." Beast Boy said slowly, resting his head on his palm and his elbow on the island counter. "Courtship? What is this a contract?"

"Well not on the first date," Cyborg assured. "But, at least by the fifth date. Personally, I like to think during the third date you should know where you stand, but that is just me."

"The sooner the better." Robin nodded.

Beast Boy's mouth scrunched to the side of his face, his anxiety rising a little. "What exactly needs to be figured out? I thought that only thing we needed to figure out is the feelings thing?"

"Well, how are you supposed to figure out your feelings are when things aren't clear?"

"Things seem pretty clear to me." Beast Boy nodded. "I like her. She likes me." He repeated slowly annunciating his words clearly. "Not sure what else we should figure out…"

"Well, are you allowed to date other girls?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't want to date other girls."

"Well," Robin drawled. "Let's just say or arguments sake, you met a nice girl at the comic book store. You talk. You have a lot in common, and she wants to exchange numbers and hook up sometime."

"I don't want another girl." Beast Boy repeated.

"I am not saying you want another girl." Robin informed. He leaned across the counter. "This isn't about what you want."

"This is about what you are free to do." Cyborg explained.

"That means I am clearly free to say no." Beast Boy smirked.

"Well, what if Raven meets someone at the bookstore?" Cyborg shrugged with a passive smirk. "Is she allowed to get another boy's number? Meet up with him for coffee."

"Raven doesn't like coffee." The green teen spoke sourly wrapping his hands around his glass of soy milk.

"I'm sorry." Cyborg admitted. "Is she allowed to meet this boy for tea?"

"There is no other boy." Beast Boy stated firmly.

"And you know this because…?" Cyborg drawled.

Beast Boy's mouth opened with lightening speed and with full fury.

"We aren't saying Raven is, well," Robin took a second to think of the least offensive word in this situation. "Like that but,"

"We just want you to consider the scenario." Cyborg added, finishing the statement. "If she met someone else, is she allowed to date them?"

"Raven is a big girl." Beast Boy answered flatly. "She is free to make her own choices."

"Yes, but would it be considered cheating?

"Would you have the right to be upset about it?" Robin added.

With his head resting on his forearm, he sulked against the cool counter while his other hand circled the rim of his glass. Bottom lip puckered out while the thoughts his friends presented swirled around his head, he couldn't help but wonder now. He was so sure before this conversation. Why did his friends have to open their big mouths?

"Have you discussed physical boundaries?" Robin questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Dude," Cyborg whined. "Really?"

"What? He obviously didn't want to talk about that, I was trying to change the subject."

"And I obviously don't want to talk about that!"

"I've talked to you about my extracurricular activities with Starfire."

"One: We were mutually trading stories on "extracurricular activities"." Cyborg quoted. "Two: Since I, and probably everyone else in this tower, caught you and Star on the couch expressing yourselves, so I already had a pretty good idea on your physical boundaries. And three: Ew. Just ew."

"Because that was a valid argument."

"I thought so."

"Well, that is one of the things you talk about when define the relationship."

"Well, I was hoping that we would keep it to labels."

"They don't have a label, so maybe they discussed other situations." Robin reasoned.

"You know just because you label, something doesn't mean specific conditions apply. I mean, Jinx called me her boyfriend, but we weren't exclusive in the beginning. It was just easier for her say that than explain the whole situation."

Robin chuckled nodding. "I can see that."

"See what?" A new voice spoke entering the kitchen. "And what have you done to Beast Boy?" Confusion mixed in with her usual monotone drawl.

The metal man and acrobat turned to see their green friend banging his head against the counter top repeatedly with a rhythmic thud.

"I think you broke him." Cyborg surmised.

Robin flinched each time his forehead smacked the counter. "I am pretty sure that was a team effort."

"Do I even want to know?" Raven wondered, shaking her head.

"We were giving him some friendly advice."

"That has ended with him trying to give himself a concussion." Raven sighed. She glanced over at the two. "Get out. I'll fix him."

The two were quick to obey.

Raven turned back to the boy she had been dating for the last few weeks, she felt herself soften. She walked over to him placing her palm against his forehead to stop the blow. "Gar."

His head lurched up, head turning to meet green eyes.

"Gar. You alright?" She asked hesitantly.

"No."

"No?"

"No." He answered confidently again.

Raven proceeded carefully. "Would you like to tell me what is wrong?"

Beast Boy took in a deep breath. "Before you say anything, I know that I shouldn't worry too much about what other people say because it doesn't matter what they think because what they think might not be right for me or not apply to me or not even make sense to me but the doubt." He heaved holding his head tightly. "I just couldn't help it, they started talking and talking and saying things and it got to me Rae." He blurted, his words lightening quick and in a sharp rhythm.

Raven's eyes were wide, her head slowly nodded. Thankfully, after all these years, she had become quite good at understanding his rants. "So, what's botheri-"

"What are we?" He asked before she could finish the question.

She stared at him, brows furrowing in thought. His distress rang clear; she didn't need to reach with her empathic powers to sense it. Raven just couldn't figure out why. "I don't understand."

"If we were at a party," Beast Boy spoke as he nervously fidgeted. "How would I introduce you to people?" He hesitated for a moment. "What would I call you?"

Her eyes softened with understanding. A grey hand gently rested on top of tense green ones folded together. She smiled a small smile. "You would say, 'I would like you to meet Raven, she is also a Teen Titan, and my girlfriend'."

"Girlfriend?" He asked, his voice was less nervous and a lot more hopeful.

"You could also say significant other, if you so choose." Raven chuckled. She took a seat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as his took their natural place around her waist. "I like you. You like me. We go on dates. I am not seeing anyone else. I-"

"I, too, am not seeing anyone else, and I don't want anyone else." He interrupted with confidence.

She smiled at the insistent tone. "So, you would introduce me as your girlfriend or a term equivalent to that. "

"How about boo?"

"Don't push your luck, lover boy."


	2. Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** This one is shorter. I think this is more drabble-like than a one-shot, but I think the parts are gonna vary in length. Yep. Me thinks so. Especially with things about to get super busy with work.

* * *

**Prompt: #5 – Unbreakable**

Waking up always seemed to feel like she was floating back to Earth.

And maybe she was.

Slowly, she began to be aware of the weight of her body pressed against the uncomfortable infirmary mattress. She could feel the itchy medical gown against her skin. And of course, the warm body wrapped around her that seemed to keep her from floating away.

She knew it was Beast Boy holding her.

He rested with his stomach to her back, and his left hand intertwined with her own. His even breathing and staccato heartbeat let her know he was awake, and most likely had yet to close his eyes since the fight.

Since she fell unconscious.

She tried to flutter her eyelids, but they felt so heavy.

She felt him lift her hand to his lips. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." He murmured over and over as he peppered kisses over the back of her hand. "Wake up, Raven, please." He sighed, with a deep breath smoothing her hair out her face. "Please."

She felt his forehead rest on her shoulder. Taking a deep breath in, she willed herself to speak. "Okay." She breathed pushing the sound out.

His hand gently cupped the side of her face, softly turning her head to face him. "Rae?" He breathed.

A little sound stirred in her throat.

"Rae? Can you hear me?" His voice catching as he tried to slow his heart.

"Mmmhmm." Raven mumbled. She could feel his hands trembling in relief against her face. Her eyes squeezed together and then slowly began to pull apart. "Why's it so bright in here?" She groaned softly, as thin slivers of violet greeted his face. She noticed he was still in his dirty uniform; he must have been with her since the fight. How long had she been out?

Even though the skin around his eyes drawn tight with worry, he could feel himself slowly relax a bit. "Oh, thank god you're okay." He whispered. His eyes closed as he cradled her close.

"It's going to take more than that to get rid of me." She smiled, mumbling hoarsely against his skin.

"Don't even joke like that." He warned. "I didn't know what to think when I saw you hit the ground, and then you didn't get back up."

"Its kind of part of the job."

"I did not sign up to see my girlfriend drop like a sack of potatoes."

"It didn't seem to bother that much before." She joked trying but failing to ease the tension. "Your girlfriend is a Titan. We get "dropped like a sack of potatoes" from time to time."

Beast Boy gently cupped her chin, tilting her face so their eyes would meet. "That doesn't make her shatterproof." He rasped. "And that doesn't mean she can take stupid risks."

"I had t-"

"Shut up."

She inhaled closing her eyes for a second. "You know anyone else would have done the sa-"

"Shut. Up." He snapped again. Inhaling deeply and releasing the unsteady air, he rested his forehead against her. "I know it wasn't risk. I know it was something any of us would have done. You, y-you," He paused breathing deep. "You got injured, and it could have happened to any of us, but when you got slammed and didn't move…"

"I'm okay." Raven whispered, taking his face in her hands. "Garfield, look at me."

The green teen opened his eyes, feeling the fresh sting of tears burn his eyes.

"I'm okay. This isn't my first concussion." Raven smiled gently. Even though she was trying to reassure him, she couldn't stop her own tears from brimming her eyes. "I promise you. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay…" She sighed pressing her lips gently against his. "I'm okay. I'm okay…"

He kissed her tenderly, as if she were a piece of porcelain. Beast Boy realized he never thought of Raven has fragile.

Until he fell in love with her.


	3. Fork in the Road

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** I love this list of prompts I found, but having such a long list of them doesn't make it easier for me to focus in, pick on, and write! **So check my tumblr for scraps, brainstorming or my crazy ranting.** I posted one that hasn't made it here yet and will post others I am toying with.

This is one is kind of a companion to the one before it. Kinda sorta, maybe a parallel? Well I think they relate. I really need to write something happier...

* * *

**Prompt: #41 – Fork in the Road**

"Get out of my way."

"No."

"You can yell, scream and bitch at me later about how we lost, but right now," She closed her eyes, balling up her fists trying to soothe the some of the tension out of her body. "Get out of my way." She repeated. This time it was a warning.

"We are going to talk about this now." He growled, taking a step closer to her. "Your insubordination and failure to-"

"Get-"

"Continue with the-"

"Out-"

"Mission. You cost-"

"Of-"

"Us the apprehension of-"

"My-"

"Several notorious criminals as well as-"

"Way."

"The stolen propert-."

"What was I supposed to do?" She yelled, taking a hard step forward her control breaking. She didn't care that she had to look up to glare at him; she was not intimidated or remorseful.

"You keep going, Raven." Nightwing told her coldly. "What you did was careless, irresponsible, and –"

"I don't care. They shot my fiancé in the chest!" She shrieked, body trembling as she fought to keep her tears at bay. "What was I supposed to do? Step over his bleeding body? Keep going like I didn't just witness him take a gunshot to his chest?"

Nightwing stood before her, stoic and unmoved. "He isn't your husband once that alarm sounds. Once that light flashes, Garfield Logan is Changeling. Changeling doesn't have a fiancée, but he has teammates who know that if he falls that they are to carry on- no matter what."

Her eyes closed for a moment, the swirl of her anxiety and Nightwing's frustration leaving her dizzy as she tried to regain her control and logic. "Can we please, please, deal with this later? I can't talk to you right now." Raven told him in a shaky voice. "I can't hear you. I can't think straight until I know Gar's okay."

"Rave-"

"Get out of my way." She told him, eyes fixed on the infirmary door behind him.

"We need to finish this."

"Richard, I can't do this right now." Raven spoke softly as she moved around him to get to the door. Her hand rose to punch the code in.

"Stand down, Raven." He commanded.

Her hand froze for a second.

"That's an order."

Her fingers made quick work of the keys. She entered the infirmary, feeling the cold swish of the doors closing behind her. Nightwing was probably going to have her head later, but she didn't have time to worry about that. She needed to check on Changeling.

"Hey babe."

Raven's head jerked to the sound of her husband's voice.

He was sitting on the medical table, shirtless and wearing a crooked smile. His long legs hung off the side of the medical table as Cyborg cleaned the gunshot wound above his left armpit.

The bullet hit his shoulder.

She felt her mouth go dry. Her heart raced.

"Through and through gunshot to the upper left shoulder. Luckily the sucker missed his clavicle." Cyborg confirmed as he continued to flush the wound with saline. "Once this this thing is cleaned out and stitched up, I would say he is looking at 3 weeks in an arm sling."

He was going to be fine.

"Just because I am down an arm, don't think I still won't whoop your ass at GameStation." Changeling chuckled.

"You suck with two arms."

He was all right.

Raven grabbed her chest. Suddenly, she felt like there wasn't enough air in the room.

"Rae?" Changeling called, stepping off of the table.

"Yo, man, I'm not done." Cyborg groaned. He turned to see the empath's chest heaving as she breathed. She was clearly having a panic attack. "What happened to her?"

The green man ignored his friend. "Rae?" He questioned again walking toward her. "Raven?"

With a stuttered exhale, her tears fell as relief took over her. She launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around his torso as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'll go get the stuff for your sutures." Cyborg announced softly, as he tried to give them some privacy.

Changeling nodded, wincing as he wrapped his arms around her.

She buried her face into his chest sobbing loudly as her nails sunk into the skin of his back.

His arms tightened around her as he let her cry. He could feel her lips moving against his chest, but had trouble making out the words as she cried. He gently cupped her face, moving it so he could look her in the eyes. "What is it?" Changeling asked tenderly, feeling the warm weight of her tears splash down his hand.

"I can't do this anymore." She cried. "I-I can't, not anymore." She stuttered breathing hard.

"Okay." He spoke. "What can't you do anymore?"

"I can't be a Titan and your wife." She sobbed, brokenly.

He froze, feeling his heart sink. Was she leaving him?

"When you got shot," She told him, tears rolling down her face. "I couldn't do my job. I couldn't go after the guy. I couldn't move." She admitted, shaking her head bitterly. "All I could think about were the memories we never got, never would get to share together."

He pulled her in for hug. He didn't think she thought his injury was serious.

"I wasn't ready for today to be our last." She confessed the thought that haunted her for last few hours. "I thought you were gone."

"It's not our last." He whispered, ignoring his shoulder and pressing her tight against him. "We have years and years, I swear Raven. I swear."

She looked up at him her eyes glossy, face puffy and raw from her tears. "I can't be a Titan anymore." She took a deep breath. "We can't be Titans anymore."

"Rae…" He signed heavily. He didn't want to admit she was right.

"I don't want to lose you." She confessed in a whisper. "I can't…"

"You won't." He told her, looking her in the eyes. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm so sorry."

Raven's face wrinkled as her breathing quickened, tears flooded her vision once more.

"I'm okay." He told her looking in her eyes. "I'm okay. I am not going anywhere." He embraced her once more as she cried.

He wanted to marry her.

He wanted to wake up to her every morning.

He wanted hear her say "I love you" in that just kissed breathy tone.

He wanted her to have his children.

He wanted to be there as his children grew.

He wanted to be there to dry her tears.

He wanted feel her fingers trace random shapes on his bicep as he sleep.

He wanted to wake up to the smell of her cooking burnt toast and tofu bacon.

He closed his eyes with a heavy heart. Changeling knew their time was up as Titans because he realized being a hero wasn't worth the risk of losing lifetime with Raven.

He couldn't risk leaving her too soon.


	4. Excuses

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** The amount of love I have felt from you guys is overwhelming, especially when I didn't have much faith in the last drabble! I had soo much getting it done. But, I love you guys! I mean really, you guys are motivating and reminding me how much I love fanfiction and writing it! So THANK YOU!

**A/N #2:** Wrote this while on break, so might be a little rough! Sorry!

* * *

**Prompt: #16 – Excuses **

"Changeling," She whispered softly, turning her head as she wiggled in his embrace. "Changeling."

The green man was sleeping soundly, face buried in his shoulder and his arms circled tightly around her waist. Hairy green legs were wrapped again her pale ones, and even his navy linen was wrapped in their web from last night.

Raven rolled her eyes with a happy smile. "Gar." Her voice was a little louder now, pushing against him.

He tightened his grip, snarling lowly as she tried to move away from him.

"Garfield." She chuckled lowly, sitting him a little bit. "I gotta go."

"No." He muttered pulling her back down.

"Its all most 6am."

"Go back to sleep."

"Everyone is gonna be awake soon."

"We are sleeping in."

"We have to get down to the training room." She sighed, still trying to wiggle free. "You know, Nightwing has been nagging us to get in at least an hour of cardio every day."

The empath could feel his lips curl into a wicked smile. "I'm pretty sure we got in a few hours of cardio last night."

"Seriously, Gar?" She sighed, eyes switching to the side to glare at him. Raven hoped he didn't notice the smile she was trying to hide.

"Very." He told her.

Before she could think of a witty retort, he rolled her to her back grasping her wrists above her head in one of his hands.

"In fact," He purred, peppering kisses down her neck and shoulder. "I think we could get some cardio in now."

"You can't be serious." She droned, her smile threatening to break through her stoic glare.

He chuckled. His eyes flashed up to meet hers, green irises held dangerously delicious promises. "I am very serious about my cardio." He murmured, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to her lips. His free hand traced down, finding its place on her hip and the small of her back.

"We can't do this right now." She sighed breathlessly.

"Why not?" He wondered, lips traveling to the spot right below her ear. He smiled as she gasped, arching her back closer to him. He got her.

"Because," She huffed, biting back a moan. "Team's gonna be up soon."

"They'll think we're asleep." Changeling told her. He gently dragging his teeth down the side of her neck down to her shoulder.

Raven was panting now. "I never sleep in."

"Never say never." He growled a little. "I bet I can convince you."

She grit her teeth letting out a frustrated groan. "We cannot let them find out about us this way."

The green man froze.

Apparently they were going back to this conversation.

Again.

Just like yesterday.

And last week.

And the week before that.

And, probably, every other day for the last year.

Changeling exhaled deeply. He released her hands and took a seat back on his side of the bed.

"What?" Raven asked, sitting up. She pulled the thin sheet around her chest, sighing. "I don't think it's a good idea for them to catch us…"

He chuckled, watching her struggle for a tactful way to word their morning activities.

"Here." She said. "Like this." She added, gesturing between the two of them.

"They don't exactly make a greeting card we can just hand them to announce it." He explained. "Why not just let them figure out? Do we really need to sit down and explain to them that we have been involved for the last three years?"

"Well it would be nice because…" Raven trailed off, trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

Changeling leaned against the headboard, lacing his fingers behind his head. Smug grin planted on his face as he waited for her to answer.

Raven huffed, blowing her long bangs from her eyes. She really couldn't think of reason. "You're right; we really shouldn't have to announce it."

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Raven glowered at him, eyes narrowing into thin slits.

"Sorry Mama," He shrugged. He was just milking it now; she knew how much he hated that nickname, yet he insisted on calling her that for the last couple years. "But I knew from the beginning of this relationship, there would be very few times I would actually be right about something. You can't blame me for enjoying this." He smirked, placing an arm around her shoulder. Pulling her closer, he placed a kiss to her temple. "So, babe," Another nickname she despised. "Can you please repeat that, I am afraid my ears deceived me?"

She mumbled, pouting slightly.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You're right." She conceded, taking a seat in his lap and straddling his thighs. Her forearms rested on his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him. "We don't have to sit down and announce it to them. I am just worried what they are going to say because we kept this from them for the past three years."

"Well, as I recall you seeing in the beginning, we wanted to be sure. We didn't want to announce that we were dating, and we didn't know where this was going three years ago." He smirked, leaning up and capturing her lips in brief butterfly kiss. "And now," He spoke, taking her hands and lacing their fingers together. "We're sure. I, Garfield Logan, now know that you, Rachel Roth, are indeed my one and only."

She pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. "We're sure. I'm sure." She murmured against his lips, then seizing his lips again, and pushing him back unto the mattress.

"I thought we had to get out of bed." He smirked between breaks in their kiss. "Morning cardio, remember?"

She took his bottom lip between her teeth, giving him a nip. "I'm getting to that."

He hissed, body bowing with pleasure. "Thought you were worried about us getting caught?"

Raven trailed kisses to his ear, tracing the sensitive skin with her finger. "Are you complaining?"

Good lord no.

"You can't use logic and declare your love for me and expect me not to be…" She breathed against his ear. Her teeth came down on his lobe. "Excited."


	5. Knowing How

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** This list of prompts might be a hindrance. So, many to pick from! I started so many ideas and finished so few! Oh, but the fun… Not sure why this swirled in my head at the prompt, but it did!

Thank you for all the love. It warms my heart!

Hope you likey this one!

* * *

**Prompt: #40 – Knowing How **

"You promised." Her words were cold and simple.

Garfield sat at the kitchen table, elbows resting on his knees and head in his hands. "What was I supposed to say, Rae?" He sighed. "How am I supposed to ignore the fact that I could save hundreds of lives?"

"You didn't have a problem looking the other way for the last 6 years." Rachel snapped. Her back was stiff as she scrubbed the dishes from dinner. "That is what we both agreed to do, as selfish and as horrible as it sounds, we both promised."

"We promised that both of us would we around for our kids." He spoke reciting the vow they took when they had found out she was pregnant for the first time five years ago. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm just-"

"Putting your life in danger because you want to prove how much a big shot you still are. Right?" Rachel spat bitterly as she threw the dishrag in the sink. She leaned against the edge of the counter, taking a few deep breaths in and out.

He hung his head. He refused to take the bait and start an argument. "Can we please have this conversation without you attacking me?" He knew that if he lost his temper as well, the issue wouldn't have a chance of being resolved.

The former Titan turned to face him, arms folded over her chest.

"You know that's not what it's about." Garfield's voice was hoarse but firm. "I'm sure that is why Nightwing is still out there, but that was never why I was out there. You know that."

"I don't understand," Rachel paused, closing her eyes and trying to force her strong emotions down. "Why you are even considering this? Why now? We haven't been Titans, superheroes, in what? All most seven years?"

He was silent.

"And now, Nightwing calls you, not to say, "Hi, how are you? How are your kids?", he calls because he needs you for mission. He doesn't call any other time except when it fits his agenda." She ranted, her control was starting to fray. "And what do you tell him?"

"Rachel…" He pleaded, not wanting her to become more upset.

"You told him you would think about." She shouted. "You have a job. You, we, have children. We have a life."

"Rachel, I just…"

"We're finally normal." Rachel yelled. "Do you know how hard we worked for that? We don't battle with bad guys or live in a very noticeable tower that is constantly under attack, not anymore."

Garfield closed his eyes, face pointing up the ceiling.

"We're normal. We volunteer at the PTA bake sale, attend that monotonous company picnic at your job and make macaroni salad for the neighborhood block party. " Rachel listed. "Why are you trying so hard to give that up?"

"I just told him I would think about it." He told her.

"What could you possibly have to think about?"

His head turned to her, his green eyes burning bright into her violet ones. "I don't know. How about, how many other people that could die without my help? How's that for something to think about?" He challenged as her eyes stared back. He watched as her hands rested under her chin.

Her lips pressed tightly together for a second. "You might also want to think about me having to telling Ava and Mark about how their father died trying to be a hero when he could have stayed and still been with us." She added, as her eyes seemed to glow with emotions. "So, yea, you do have a lot to think about." Her voice was tight.

"Nothing is going to happen."

Her reply was swift and confident. "You don't know that."

"I am, probably, going to morph into a spider, or something extraordinarily small and collect intel." He explained, his voice starting to get louder as well. "I won't be fighting. I won't be chasing anyone. I am going to be gathering information. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You don't know that!"

"Rae, I could drop dead right now." He seemed to roar. "All I can do is promise you that I will do everything I can to stay safe, but in the end that might not even be enough."

"That's not fair." She told him. "That's not fair. I, more than anyone, know that sometimes things happen beyond our control."

The prophecy.

"But you are willingly, putting yourself into a dangerous situation." She huffed. "You don't even work in law enforcement." She scoffed.

"I used to work in law enforcement. We both did."

"Used to, past tense that means we no longer do it." She sounded off. "You are not Changeling, and I am not Raven anymore. We don't fight crime. You work in a lab, and I am a stay at home mom. We aren't superheroes!"

"So, I am supposed to just let all those people die?"

Rachel lowered her eyes to the tile on their kitchen floor.

"So, I'm supposed to turn my back and just let who knows how many families and children become innocent victims?" Garfield bellowed, standing up from his chair.

She finally knew why this hit so close to home for him. Maybe if someone had been there for him, been a hero to him, his own parents would still be with him.

"You're telling me, I am supposed to just let them die, even though I can do something to help." His voice boomed off the walls of their kitchen, the sound assaulting her senses. "That I-"

"Mommy?"

Garfield's mouth closed as fast as he had opened it. His hand raised curling around his mouth, as he looked into the large archway that led into the kitchen.

His son, Mark, was a few feet away from the archway. Sandy brown hair messy with sleep and gray eyes wide, the five year old stood in his Superman pajamas looking at his parents.

Ava, his daughter, was halfway hiding behind the wall of the kitchen entrance. Little fingers gripped the side of the wall, as she peeked out at her parents in her sky blue princess nightgown. The three-year-old blonde watched the scene intensely.

"Why is Daddy yelling? Are you fighting? Did we do something wrong?" Mark asked, seemingly frozen. He'd never heard his daddy be so loud before.

"No, no, no." Rachel said forcing a smile on her face, walking over to him. "No, of course not. Daddy and I were just talking, but we were both a little loud."

"It sound like he was mad." Ava's little voice carried into the kitchen. She refused to move from her spot at the entrance, green eyes wide and disbelieving.

"No, sometimes when adults talk we get a little loud." Rachel explained, placing a gentle hand on Mark's head. She soothingly stroked his scalp, playing with his hair. "Especially if we disagree, but everything is fine. I promise."

"Are you sure you guys weren't fighting, Mommy?" Mark asked looking up at his mother, forehead wrinkled in worry. His eyes shifted to the side to glance to his father.

"Yea, you sure?" Ava chimed in from her spot.

"I'm sure." Rachel told the two. "Now, tell Daddy good night, and get back into bed."

Mark looked at his father, his face still held a frown. "Night Daddy."

Garfield released the breath he had been holding, tightly smiling at his son. "Sweet dreams, kiddo."

Mark turned, and slowly started to walk toward his sister. He gently took her hand, then turned back to face his parents.

"I'll be up in a bit to tuck you both back in." Rachel told them warmly. "Go back bed."

The little boy nodded. "Tell Daddy good night, Ava."

The little blonde nodded running into the kitchen, her stuffed monkey, Momo she had affectionately named it, dragging behind her. She ran until she collided with her father's legs, smiling brightly up at him. "G'night Daddy. Love you."

Gar felt his heart warm at her words and the adoration in her eyes. "Love you more. Sweet dreams, baby doll." He told her softly, smiling as he gently touched her cheek.

She giggled, before letting go and running back to her brother.

Mark took her hand and led his sister back upstairs.

Garfield sighed, taking a seat back at the kitchen table. His hands folded in front of him, he hesitantly looked up at his wife. "Rae, I'm-"

Rachel held up her hand as she walked toward the archway. With her back to him, she turned her head to speak. "I know you feel like you need save everyone to make up for not being able to save your parents that day, but you can't Gar."

He hung his head looking down at his tan hands. Sometimes he wondered if the holoring was right, would he have naturally been this complexion if it hadn't been for the accident?

"You can't save everyone, Gar." Her voice was soft, tired and sad. "You don't have to. You need to know how to forgive yourself because it wasn't your fault."

Garfield looked at her.

"If you," She paused closing her eyes, carefully picking her words. "Choose to go, it can't be because you feel guilty. There has to be another reason."

"It's how most of us got into the superhero gig." He laughed bitterly. "We were trying to do some form of penance, but how do you atone for being the reason your parents are dead?"

Rachel's lips curved in a gentle knowing smile. "You do everything you can to save your own children from feeling the pain you do."

That was all he needed to hear.

And that is what he was going to do.


	6. Answers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** Instead of grading papers and going to bed on time, I am writing fanfiction. Yep. So, it is a little short, but it is something. Enjoy!

Don't ask me how, why, or where this idea came from. I blame it on cough syrup, exhaustion, sickness, and stress. This is really random, even for me.

* * *

**Prompt: #91 – Answers**

"There is a ring at the bottom of my tea cup."

"I know."

Raven blinked owlishly, tilting her head as her eyes examined the piece of jewelry shining at the bottom of the cup.

She looked at her green skinned boyfriend.

His eyes widened and head nodding a bit, as he waited for an answer.

Violet eyes went back to the ring at the bottom of her teacup. She tilted the cup towards, her head angled down to take a better look. Resting in the drops of her Earl Grey tea was a large pearl wrapped in a delicate silver band. Surrounding the pearl were a few tiny diamonds, illuminating the seemingly matt pearl. "There is a very expensive ring at the bottom of my tea cup."

Changeling tried to smirk, but his nerves kept his mouth in a firm line. "Yes it is." He sat up a little straighter.

"How exactly did this get in here?" The violet haired woman asked as she slowly lowered the cup, cradling it in her hands. She was still in his t-shirt that she had slept in the night before, nested in the navy comforter of the bed they shared.

He scooted a little closer to her. "I put it there." He told her in a soft voice.

Raven's eyes slide up meet his heavy gaze. "Did we run out of sugar?"

"No." His lips didn't even twitch at her attempted joke.

"Oh." She paused. "Alright."

"Is that your answer?"

"What?"

"Are you answering my question?"

She leaned away from him, staring at him cautiously. "You didn't ask me a question."

"I put a ring in your tea cup."

"You didn't ask me question."

"You are supposed to be the smart one in this relationship." The green man cracked. "Raven, there is a very expensive ring at the bottom of your tea cup. Let's make an inference, shall we?"

It wasn't everyday Changeling outwitted his clever half demon. She decided to blame it on shock and the ungodly morning hour.

"You're proposing to me?"

"Yea."

"At 5:30 in the morning?"

"It's actually 5:38 in the morning, but who's counting?"

"You put a ring in my tea cup."

"To ask you to marry me." He explained. "By the way, you still haven't gotten back to me on that. It would be nice if you, I don't know," He trailed anxiously. "Answered me."

She appeared to consider his question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Or not. "That I was gonna propose? Are you serious?"

She looked at him with an unbelievable expression. "You put a ring in my tea cup!"

"An engagement ring!" Changeling admitted. "You still haven't answered me."

"You didn't ask me a question?"

"I figured you finding the engagement ring would suffice! What else would I need to say?"

"Some declaration of love and a question?" Raven assumed, shrugging her shoulders. "I have never proposed to anyone before."

He threw his hands up, exasperated. "Me either."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"What?"

Raven stared at him. "I'll marry you." She answered gently, fishing the ring out of the tea cup."

"Alright." He smiled, tucking his hand under her chin pulling her in for a gentle kiss. Taking the ring out of her hand, he slipped it on her ring finger.

She pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. "In my tea cup, really?"

"It sounded good in my head."

"As most of your ideas do."

"Don't ruin the moment."

She frowned playfully. "Don't steal my line." She playfully swatted his chest. "You started this."

He couldn't deny that.


	7. Seeking Solace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** This was on takes place directly after "The Beast Within". Granted, it probably, maybe, would have worked better as a multi-chapter to really explore this, but hindsight is 20/20.

* * *

**Prompt: #15 – Seeking Solace **

"You are the daughter of a feared and powerful interdimensional demon." She mumbled, curled in a fetal position and eyes squeezed shut. Raven cocooned herself in the soft black comforter as she breathed deeply. "You are not afraid of the dark." She affirmed, slowly opening her eyes.

For once, she wasn't haunted by the memories of Azarath's crumpling temples.

And the burning flames and underlings of father's domain weren't keeping her eyes from shutting.

Tonight, Raven's mind was plagued by memories of claws, teeth, fur, rage, and possession.

Adonis.

This was her first night in her room since the incident. Even with her healing abilities, the damage Adonis had done to her was severe enough to keep her in the infirmary for over a week.

None of the Titans liked staying in the infirmary, and it pained Raven admit that she felt safer there. It wasn't having her vitals synced to Cyborg's software that comforted her most, or the fact that the infirmary was located in the secure wing of the tower.

Raven missed the soft glow of the medical equipment against the white walls.

The light would erase the scary shadows.

When she woke up from her nightmares, she knew she was alone.

When she couldn't sleep and swore she heard the low growls of the grey brute that had attacked her, the machine's glow and rhythmic beeping confirmed she was alone.

And she was safe.

The empath sat up, pushing the covers off her body. Perhaps a drink of water or maybe a cup of tea would soothe her mind. Her legs swung to the side of her bed. Standing, she then made her way across her room to the door.

Raven never thought she would regret the dark décor and dramatic statues in her room. The cast shadows played wicked games with her imagination. Violet eyes slide from side to side as her feet stepped lightly, she just had to remember: There is nothing here. There are no monsters. Adonis is in jail.

Stepping out into the hall, she felt the quick gust from the doors as they swooshed to close. A year ago, Cyborg rigged the metal boards of the tower's halls to give off a soft glow at night since the tower's lighting system was linked with the security network. When the tower was armed at night, the common area lights were disabled until the morning when the codes were put in.

There is nothing here. There are no monsters. Adonis is in jail.

Her bare feet softly and slowly padded against the metal boards of the hallway as she made her way to the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas, a thin periwinkle t-shirt and warm black pajama pants. Left hand pressed against the wall, all most guiding her way in the darkness.

There is nothing here. There are no monsters. Adonis is in jail.

Raven focused her eyes on the nothingness ahead. She forced her breaths to be slow and steady as her heart raced. He had snatched her from the tower's hallway, crept up on her in the darkness.

"There is nothing here. There are no monsters." Raven whispered as she willed herself to keep walking down the hall to the get to the kitchen. "Adonis is in jail." She told her self. Her voice shook with confidence.

A dull sound stopped the empath in her tracks, trying to place the sound. What was that?

"Adonis is in jail." She said again a little louder.

"_For now."_ She heard a bitter voice inside her head whisper.

She felt the panic rise from the bottom of her stomach to the back of her throat like bile. Adonis wouldn't be in jail forever. He'd escape. They always did.

And he would come back for her.

Pushing off the wall, she shot down the hall. She positive she heard the heavy footsteps of her predator pursuing her. The tower floor vibrating with its footsteps as it gained on her.

"There is nothing here." Raven panted as she kept running. It was getting closer, all most nipping at her heels.

"There are no monsters." She spoke again louder as she took a sharp corner hoping to throw it off. The memory of his claws ripping into the delicate skin of wrists and pinning her down burned at her memory.

That night, his claws and teeth cut stomach, legs, arms, back and whatever piece of flesh he could find. His fangs and nails glittered with her blood. She could remember his howl of delight at the first taste of her blood.

"Adonis is in jail. Adonis is in jail. Adonis is in jail." She chanted her voice beginning to grow louder, showing no signs of slowing her run. Adonis is in jail. Adonis is in jai-Ah!"

"What the-" A voice groggily spoke.

"No!" Raven yelled, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her body. Not again. "Get off of me!"

"Hey, stop! Ow! Stop hitting me!"

She couldn't listen. The adrenaline and fear coursing through her veins had control now. She balled up her fists pounding against the chest of person holding unto her, legs flying in ineffective kicks. "Stop! Please! Let go!"

"Raven, what the hell?!"

"Help me! Help!" Raven cried as she struggled. She couldn't catch her breath; she couldn't focus to fight, so she screamed.

Familiar hands wrapped around her wrists pinning them by her ears as he propelled her against the wall. Her back hit with a loud thud. "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled over her cries, directly into her face. "Raven! It's me! It's Beast Boy! Stop screaming!"

"Let go!" She struggled trying to break free from his grasp. She was hyperventilating.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked her again. He was trying to remain calm, even though her panic was feeding his.

Raven squirmed, still trying to make a get away. She kept looking back at the direction she came. "Let go! He's coming; we have to get out of here! He's gonna kill us."

The changeling looked behind them. It was just a dark hallway. "Raven, there is nothing here."

"No, no, no." Raven panicked. "He's coming. He said, he said that he would come back for me." She said brokenly, with heaving pants. "Not again! Not again!" She fought, pushing against him. "Don't let him! Keep him away from me."

"Who is after you?" Beast Boy shouted, he pushed his body against the terror stricken teen. One minute he is walking back from the living room after some midnight gaming, the next he is restraining the teammate he thought would be the least likely to go crazy.

"Adonis!" She shrieked. Her breath seemed to be suspended as, her body folded against him still trying to find a way out of his hold. "Please, we have to go."

Beast Boy froze, feeling the color drain from his skin. "Raven…" He whispered pitifully. "It's okay."

"It's not okay." She cried.

"He's not here."

"He is."

"You're safe."

She shook her head. "H-h-he-"

"No. Raven, listen to me-"

"We have to get out of here!" She yelled, pushing against him.

"Raven, look." The changeling spoke gently, turning her head to see the empty hallway. "There is no one here." He told her softly. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her body go slack in relief. They slid down to the floor as her body went full dead weight at his words.

She stared down the hallway, waiting for the grey beast to come stomping down, but he never came. Her head snapped back to face and then back down the bare hallway. Eyes wide with shock and still wet with tears, her mouth slack with shock. "I heard him."

"I know." He responded simply and sincerely.

"I saw him."

"I know."

She looked at him, shaking her head slow and steady. "I am not crazy." She spoke, pushing the words out of her mouth firmly.

Beast Boy nodded. "I know. I never said you were."

There was silence between them for a moment. "I am not afraid." In an instant, her defenses were up and her monotone drone was back. She was embarrassed that someone had caught her like this, that her fear had consumed her so fiercely. No matter how much the evidence pointed in the other direction, her pride would not let her admit her feelings.

"No one wouldn't blame you if you were."

Her eyes lowered to the floor.

"No one is-" He stopped the moment he felt her body tense and her breathing quickened. It wasn't best to remind her of the vivid details of her trauma. "I was scared, too. I don't know if that helps, but I am."

She still refused to look at him.

"My memory of it isn't as clear as yours, but I was so scared you were gonna die." The green teen admitted. "All I remember is your scream and everything just went red."

Raven slowly shifted her eyes to look at him.

"He hurt you. I remember your scream, and I knew that I was going to kill him." Beast Boy spoke, eyes dull at the memory of that night. "Even after I had gotten you away from him, all I could think about was making sure he could never do that again." His eyes grew fierce. "And that is all I still think about."

His hand tangled in her hair, rubbing her scalp in soothing circles. She sighed, eyes closing for a moment as she melted into his comfort.

"He's locked away, and we don't have to worry about him anymore." He told her. Adons's life sentence was more for his own protection, rather than Raven's.

There is nothing here.

"What if," She knew if wasn't the question. "When he gets out?" She asked in a small voice. Her defenses had fallen at some point during his admission. "I don't think he going to leave me alone. He's in jail, but-" She paused. "He's not going away. They never go away." She whispered, tortured.

There are no monsters here.

Beast Boy pulled her tight against her, shielding her from the darkness. "I'll be here."

"You can't always protect me." Raven whispered.

"Watch me."

You're safe now.


	8. 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** This is one is a continuation of Prompt #41, Fork in the Road.

This is for felerial! Thanks for being patient. I hope you enjoy it!

This was posted on my tumblr first! So, check there because I post randomness too!

Happy reading peeps!

* * *

**Prompt: #11 – 33%**

"Your shoulder is all most healed." She spoke breathlessly, resting her ear against his bare chest. One hand rested against his chest by her face, the other gently massaged his recovering shoulder.

"And your suspension is all most over." Changeling's voice rumbled from deep down in his chest as his hands teased their way up her naked spine. "Ready to snap on the cape and lace up your boots?"

The two were enjoying an unusually lazy afternoon in bed. With his injury and Raven's suspension, the two found they had a lot of extra time on their hands.

He could feel her lips twitch against his skin.

"I can't." Raven murmured, letting out a deep breath as she melted against his skin. After she had defied Nightwing's orders and, according to Nightwing, cost the team the mission, Raven was placed on a two-week suspension. Her sentence was set to expire within the next three days.

"Why?" The green hero's brow furrowed, head tilting a bit in question.

She lifted her head, placing her hands under her chin delicately. Her lips curled into a soft smile as their eyes met. "I'm pregnant."

Changeling felt his face go slack with shock, his ears worked to comprehend her news. "Pregnant?" His arms tightened around her.

"Yea." Raven spoke softly. If he couldn't hear her heart pounding, she was sure he could feel it's thumping.

"Are you sure?" He asked, with wide eyes. They most certainly hadn't planned this.

"Well, two out of the three pregnancy tests I took last week were inconclusive." She explained. "The other was positive."

"You've known since last week?" He frowned. Did she think he didn't want the baby?

"Kind of." The empath admitted sheepishly in a small voice. "I had a feeling I was. My period was late, I've been tired," Her lips curved, amused. "And now the smell of meat makes me nauseous."

The shape shifter chuckled. That was definitely his child in there.

"So, I took a couple pregnancy tests."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I wanted confirmation from a medical professional before I worried you. I didn't want to worry you while you were recovering. The doctor called me yesterday." She crawled up his body, nose to nose now. "I am now more than 33% sure that I am pregnant."

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked again, the corners of his eyes crinkled as he grinned. Changeling cupped the side of her face.

Raven laughed, feeling his happiness. "We are going to have a baby." She confirmed.

His lips pressed against hers in a heated kiss, pulling her body against his own. He carefully rolled her over, hand tracing down her body to the skin below her belly button.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier." She confessed, as his lips trailed down her collarbone and then her sternum.

"Why?" He mumbled, his hands rubbed intricate patterns against her flat tummy. "Baby isn't showing yet."

She laughed. "No, I thought you would be able to smell a change or something."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose against her hip, taking a deep breath. "You do smell a bit different." He admitted, kissing her side. His hand hadn't left her tummy. "I thought it was because we've been having non-stop sex for the last couple days."

"Don't get used to it. I am pretty sure it's the hormones." Raven clarified, threading her fingers in his green hair.

"How far are you?"

"Eight weeks." She informed him. "Doctor said my blood work looks great, but I still have to have some more tests done."

He nodded. "Have you told anyone else?" He asked. His head rested against her chest. His hand gently rubbed where their baby was growing.

"No. I wanted you to know first." Raven told him. "We have to let the team know. I am going to start showing soon."

He couldn't wait. "I know." He sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" Raven asked.

Changeling placed a kiss below her belly button. Sitting up, he placed a kiss against her forehead. "I am going to talk to Nightwing, and we are going to look for an apartment."

"Are you okay with this?" Raven asked, her eyes filled with worry. "I know Cyborg is your best friend, the you have always thought of the tower being home-"

"And you are going to be my wife, and we are going to have a baby." He told her. "As much as I love this tower and our lives here, it's time to move on."

"I need to know that you aren't just doing this for me." Raven confessed. "I don't want you to resent me for leaving."

"I won't." He told her. "Getting shot reminded me how dangerous this whole thing is, it was a reality check we haven't had in awhile. As crazy as it sounds, I am happy it happened because," His eyes closed for a second. "I can't," He paused, voice trembling. "I can't, I don't want to, imagine what I would do if it had been you."

She didn't like feeling his anxiety. "Gar…"

"It can't be you." Changeling told her, pressing his forehead against her own. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to contain his emotions. "My perspective is different now." His eyes opened as he pushed down his stress, bringing the good news to the forefront of his mind. "I have a family to protect."

"That we do." Raven nodded, giving him a quick kiss.

The changeling slid out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked, rolling to her side.

He placed a reverent kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to talk to Nightwing."

"Now?"

"We're off Titan duty effective immediately." Changeling stated with finality. "I'm going to go tell him that we're done."

"Are you going to tell him about the baby?"

"That' none of his business."

She nodded, moving to get up. "I'll come with you."

"You rest." He told her firmly, stopping her from getting out of bed.

Raven rolled her eyes. Here came his over protective streak. "I have been in bed all day. I need to at least get out of bed for dinner."

He kissed her forehead again. "I'll make you anything you want." He kissed her nose. "Now, go to sleep." He kissed her lips, and patted her stomach. "Both of you."

She chuckled lowly, lying back in bed. She grabbed the book underneath her pillow case, reading as she relaxed.

Changeling smiled, watching for a moment as she rested. He quietly walked out the room, doors closing behind him. He leaned against the wall next to their door.

He was going to be father.


End file.
